Antinium
The Antinium are a race of humanoid insects. They are one of the most isolated races, as they tend to stay in their hives, and rarely interact with the other species's. Biology and Abilities Appearance Their size varies greatly, though depending which duty each has. For example, a soldiers is much taller, and wider than a worker. Their blood is green. Worker Appearance: They have dark brown chitinous body with a huge abdomen, bipedal legs, four arms, two feelers on top of their heads, two long pincers coming out of there mouth and black bulbous eyes which are multi-faceted like those of an insect. Their shells are as tough as any leather armor. Soldiers Appearance: These Antinium are nearly twice the size of Workers, with massive forearms and spiked, sharp gauntlets formed of their exoskeleton.Chapter 1.26 Lifespan The lifespan of the Antinium seem to be at least several centuries long, as the 1st Grand queens apparently lived that long, though it is not clear if she is just a special case. Physical Abilities The Soldiers fight hand-to-hand and charge into pikes and magical traps without regard for their lives. They can continue to attack even when mortally wounded, and they are capable of bludgeoning even the most well-armored warrior to death given time. They are not affected by Crelers toxins.Chapter 3.02 H Senses All Antinium connected to the same hive can share memories and thought process, enabling telepathic communication. Special Abilities It is possible for the Queens to revive a deceased Antinium by doing a ritual called Rite of Anastases, but it is very rarely done, as this ritual costs a lot of resources and time (three weeks without rest), therefore the Queens would only consider a Prognugator or another Queen worthy of the effort and time required. Once the Antinium is revived, it loses ten levels among it's classes.Chapter 1.45 However, the rite isn't solely used to revive deceased Antinium, but also to rejuvenate Queens that have reached a too advanced age.Chapter 2.27 The Antinium have safeguards build to fight off hostile enchantments and illusions into their very nature when they were created. One of those protections was an innate resistance to mental trickery. So while a part of them was functionally under the effect of enchantment, the other part could still think and fight back, trying to seize control of their body back. It was an effective bit of mental conditioning that made the Antinium so effective in battle. The safeguards don't work in regards to Aberrations. As strong as the safeguards are, they still have their limits as they don't work in regards to Aberrations and should an Antinium be subjected to the effect of strong enchantments (like true Insanity), they would become an Aberration at once.Chapter 3.07 H Diet The Antinium's diet is varied, but primarily consists of meat and other products that are ground into a nutritious but incredibly bland paste. They can also digest most dishes eaten by humanoids, but suffer from a gluten allergy, making pasta and similar dishes difficult to process. A weak magical charm against food poisoning has been shown to be successful in allowing them to consume these products without issue.Chapter 2.27 Despite the variety of foods that are available to them, the antinium in the Liscor hive have shown a preference for different forms of bugs. This includes both acid flies, and ashfire bees to date. Though these bugs do not meet their nutritional requirements, they are tasty. Sleep The Antinium do not lie down to sleep. It’s not that they can’t, but their backs do not curve like mammals, but resemble more beetle’s in many ways, like the rocking that occurres when they lie down, which is not desired. Thus, both Workers and Soldiers alike sleep while sitting. The Workers of Liscor's hive, have huge barrack-like sleeping area that held five hundred Workers, where they can rest for around six hours.Chapter 3.05 L Weaknesses The Antinium cannot swim. They are unable to float, and despite being able to hold their breath for an extended duration, they perish of suffocation like any other species.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.2) History Years ago the Antinium left Rhir to invade the southern area of Issrysil. This incursion led to the bloody decade-long war known as, the First Incursion War, in which hundreds of thousands of Antinium soldiers established huge colonies across the southern plains, razing cities and forcing Gnoll tribes to retreat into the lower plains regions. Initially, response from the northern cities and allied confederacies were slow to react to the Antinium sweeping through the plateaus and rugged mountainous regions of the continent, underestimating the dangers of an entrenched Antinium hive and the true numbers of the Antinium concealed beneath the earth. It was only after five cities were lost that they decided to act. The tide of the war only changed after the discovery of the Antinium’s fatal weakness. Using their newfound tactics, the Southern Alliance used long-range mage spells to assault Antinium hives and deter attacking forces. Several hives were destroyed entirely before a temporary truce was formed between the Antinium Queens and the Collective and the leaders of the city states. This peace was tenuous however and lasted for only four years when the Antinium attacked again, leading to the Second Incursion War.Chapter 1.04 R There are currently sixChapter 1.28 known Antinium hives in the world, and all are located in Issrysil. All five of them are being under the authority of the Grand Queen. One of the laws she set was that the queens of each colony, are prohibted to bear queens of their own. Culture They have a strict caste system, therefore every member of the hive has a single task to fulfill —a warrior is to defend the hive, a worker to construct, and so on. Another noticeable feature of the race is the lack of self-consciousness. Every Antinium, except for selected few, such as the queen, and the prognugator, appears almost machine-like. The only thing they live for is to simply fulfill the task that was given to them. There have been few, who managed to achieve self-consciousness, called Abberations or Individuals. Once an Antinium has become an Aberration it becomes immensely aggressive and tries to kill everything it sees. As a result of that, once someone has been identified to be one, they are immediately killed. Individuals on the other hand show no such negative behaviors, and as a result of that are very desired by the hive, though the success rate of an Antinium becoming one is extremely low. Only the Queen of Liscor's hive is still trying to create Individuals, as the other ones think it to be pointless and only leads to a waste of resources. Caste System * Grand Queen * Queen * Revalantor * Prognugator * Custodium * Worker * Soldier * Listener * Assassin Breed The Six Known Hives * Hive of the Free Antinium * Hive of the Armored Antinium * Hive of the Flying Antinium * Hive of the Grand Hive * Hive of the Quiet Antinium * Hive Locations * Liscor Trivia * Antinium are neither capable of blinking,Chapter 1.25 nor weeping.Chapter 1.17 * Liscor's Hive created their own alcohol, rxlvn. * Liscor's Hive is the smallest of the six with ''only ''around 4000 AntiniumChapter 2.31 * The Prognugator looks very similar to Workers, because it was thought that the Worker form would allow a Prognugator to blend in to reduce the dangers of assassination during times of war.Chapter 1.45 * A Drake Tactician during the 1st Antinium War believed each Antinium Soldier to be the equivalent of any Level 15 Warrior, maybe even stronger the longer the fight lasts them. * 1,000 Antinium Soldiers are roughly as strong as 2 Gold-rank teamsChapter 2.27 * The Antinium greatest disaster occurred on the oceans when they lost almost their entire people. Even now, they are a fraction of what they were.Chapter 2.34 * The first Grand Queen was a Level 79 Matriarch – a special class gained from advancing in the Queen class for centuries. She was extraordinary among her people because she continued to level even in her later years. She solely focused on leveling in that one class, making it highly likely for that to be the reason for her high level, as Ryoka's theory seems to indicate. References Category:Races Category:Antinium